Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013/Comet Gaming, Inc.
Presentation Day 1 Welcome all to the first CometCon, hosted within the Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013. Comet Gaming, Inc. CEO Lumoshi promised us many things during the FHS announcal back in November. 12 AM Updates: Today on December 15th, CGI will reveal projects hinted at back at the announcal of FHS. The first was a fan fiction. The fanfic will be titled Life as a Luma and the plot will center around the daily adventures of Lumas on the Comet Observatory. Another project is one that was actually announced back in July. The plot will center around a Luma character named Lumalee in his own series, the name suggested by Doh. The first game in the series carries the tentative title Starship Crew, named such because it features a supporting cast of so far unknown new characters. The game's development will start in early 2014, possibly as early as late 2013. There are other unannounced projects in construction that will be revealed on a later date. As some may have been aware of, the company was recently changed from Great Games, Inc. The rebranding is still in process. Projects started earlier will also be continued. Super Mario Galaxy ULTIMATE is under construction and will be complete in early to mid 2014. Mario's Epic Journey will be completed earlier, in spring 2014. Other projects have no release date ascertained yet. Classic New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE's development was put in hiatus in favor of newer projects, however it will be finished in mid to late 2014. Mario Sports Resort will also be finished within the same time frame. Completion dates for other projects will be revealed later. Stay tuned for updates later today! 11 AM Updates: 'More infomation about ''Life as a Luma will be revealed. The plot will center around an author avatar named Lumoshi. Day 2 '''8 PM Updates: ''Life as a Luma will be structured similarly to a TV show, Comet Gaming currently producing a first season of 20 episodes. They will be finished and released in early 2014. The current cast of characters includes a few from ''Starship Crew, which will be shown later this week. Life as a Luma ''will also be somewhat of a prequel to it. Information about the characters will be revealed later, but it revolves around Lumoshi, Lumalee, and Rosalina trying to stop an attack from Bowser. Day 3 '''5 PM Updates:' Enough about Life as a Luma, let's talk Starship Crew. The game will feature a team of Lumas, working together to undo a curse Bowser placed on Rosalina. Only two of these are featured in LaaL, which are Lumalee and Lumoshi. Two more debut in this title, being Asterix, a Luma that formerly was trapped into a meteoroid but she escaped when it crashed, giving her properties relating to rocks that will help the Crew in their quest. The last character is named Lumire. She is another Luma character that was born in the Observatory, but it was during time of the Star Comet's flyby of the observatory, giving her powers pertaining to light, heat, and fire. Note that these names were suggested by fans, Lumalee from Doh, Asterix from Nova, and Lumire came from Plazzap. 9 PM Updates: Lumalee's art has been revealed. As seen by the picture, Lumalee also has the ability to manipulate fire and ice. Day 4 No presentations. Day 5 No presentations. Day 6 No presentations. Day 7 No presentations. Day 8 12 PM Updates: After a short hiatus because CEO Lumoshi was sick, we will return with new presentations soon! 3 PM Updates: Starship Crew will be started in early January 2014, expected to take through the spring. The game will be released for the Wii U, the first CGI title to be such, and the Future Nintendo. Artwork for Lumoshi, Asterix, and Lumire will come soon. Day 9 10 AM Updates: To end our presentation, we will show some stuff. First, we are announcing that Life as a Luma is currently being written. Category:Comet Gaming, Inc. Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013